I'm Sorry, Airi
by iluv13
Summary: Airi Miname, a childhood acquaintance of Itachi Uchiha is stunned to hear of the Uchiha Massacre. Unlike many others who've hated Itachi, she finds herself unable to share those same feelings. Can her love save him? Itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello Readers! It's been such a long time, but I suddenly felt like rewriting this story. Hopefully, my writing has significantly improved and that those of you who have read it before would still be interested! Thank you so much for your time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Disbelief

Her blood turned cold, as she saw his silhouette against the bright moonlight, surrounded by numerous lifeless bodies. His eyes, a deep mesmerizing red, captured her dark brown ones.

Her voice squeaked, as she kept herself from bawling, "Why?"

Itachi took a step forward, his face coming into view. She flinched as he approached her. Her eyes flickered to his katana, which was stained with dried blood.

His voice was cold as he answered, "To test my power."

She could have laughed.

But, she found herself vigorously shaking her head, trying to rid the images swarming before her.

"No, no, I don't believe it. You wouldn't do this. Not you."

And before she could blink, the katana was pressed against her throat, the sharp edge cutting into her skin. Just one swift hand movement, and she would add to the massacred.

Her eyes dilated in fear and her heart thumped.

"I-I-Itachi kun?", she stammered. Tears poured down her cheeks as reality weighed down on her.

 _He had done this. Only he could do this._

Itachi observed her for a few minutes, before withdrawing his sword. Her hands flew to her throat, and on instinct, she healed the shallow cut.

"Sasuke. Did you -", she stopped unable to finish her question.

Her body shook as she waited for his reply.

"I spared my foolish little brother just as I spared you."

He then did the unexpected, embracing her tightly. She froze confused and terrified at the same time. Before she could respond, his hand had swiftly knocked her out.

As she was losing consciousness, she swore she heard him say, "I'm sorry, Airi."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter takes place before the Chunin Exams, and when the members of Team 7 are still Genin.

Chapter 2: Irrational

Sarutobi observed the Uzumaki boy with mild interest before returning to his paper work. Naruto had ranted for the past five minutes about how it was completely unfair that Team 7 was not allowed to accompany Kakashi on his most recent A-ranked mission.

"Hey, Ojichan! Did you listen to what I said?"

His ungrateful tone earned him a slap from Sakura who was currently holding her head in her hands. Only Naruto would have the gall to speak that way to the Hokage, and get away with it.

"Ow, Sakura-chan! That hurt."

Sasuke, who had kept an emotionless mask, sneered, "Good. I'm tired of hearing your whiney voice, baka."

The Hokage sighed, glancing to Iruka for help. The academy teacher, blushing with embarrassment, nodded and glared at Naruto, "Kakashi-san has been sent on a very important mission that the three of you undoubtedly cannot handle. You are much too inexperienced to meddle in these kinds of missions, Naruto. The same goes for you Sasuke, Sakura."

Sasuke scowled, while Sakura hung her head.

Iruka then passed the Hokage's desk and pushed the office door wide open.

"Now, it's a nice day outside. Why don't you three make use of your time and train until Kakashi-san returns?"

Naruto grumbled, but left, with his two comrades right behind him.

Once they had exited the building, Sakura turned to the left stating that her mom had left her chores to complete and that she would meet them later in the evening for training.

Naruto suddenly grinned, "Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to go on a date with me?"

The pink haired girl growled, her vein visibly pulsing in her forehead.

"Naruto", she began dangerously, her hands forming into tight fists.

The blond haired boy chuckled nervously, holding up both his hands in defense.

"Just kidding, Sakura-chan." When he noticed that her expression didn't change, he bolted in the other direction, yelling, "See you tonight, Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura shook her head, and waved timidly to the black haired boy.

"Sayonora, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed, his hands buried in his pockets, as he looked up towards the bright blue sky. His teammates were much too troublesome for him. He cursed at his luck for having been placed with the two weakest genin. One had no strength and the other barely used his brains. He grumbled; that wasn't completely true.

Naruto had shown some real skill during the last mission against Zabuza. He was rapidly improving, and Sasuke felt stuck, rooted to the spot, every time Naruto outshone him.

This wouldn't work anymore. He would have to ask Kakashi to personally train him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when a cheerful voice called out to him, "Sasuke! There you are! I was wondering if you, Naruto and Sakura wanted to come over for lunch?"

Sasuke turned to the left and saw a black haired lady, who wore a kind expression, her hands full with vegetables and packaged meat. Sasuke greeted her politely while walking towards her, "Airi-onee-chan".

Airi was the only one, other than Sasuke, who had witnessed that horrible night. When Sasuke woke up in the hospital, he saw Airi resting on the bed next to him. He was told that she had followed Sasuke home that day making sure he reached safely during the late hour. Unfamiliar with the Uchiha compound, Airi had lost her way couple of times, before finding the correct alley. By that time, it was much too late, and the deed had been done.

She was beyond stunned to see what had become of the elder brother, but she vowed to keep young Sasuke safe and happy. She felt obligated to protect the boy, despite only knowing him for a few years. She felt though that she was severely failing; Sasuke was slipping, becoming increasingly obsessed with revenge.

He had finally reached her, and swiftly took one of the brown paper bags to ease her load.

"They left", he answered.

Airi frowned, "Ah. Well, how about you join me?"

"Hn."

 **One hour later:**

Sasuke sat at the wooden lunch table in Airi's apartment, eyeing his empty bowl with anger.

Airi glanced at him with a worried expression, sensing his discontent. She asked, "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

He gritted his teeth, "I'm not getting any stronger! And, _Naruto_ , is improving beyond what I imagined. Even Kakashi sensei thinks so."

"Sasuke", Airi began softly, "everyone works at their own pace."

He slammed his fist on the table, "I don't have time!"

Airi's eyes saddened, "Your goal is irrational. We have all lost people that we love, but it won't do any good to dwell on revenge."

Sasuke glared at her, "You didn't have your entire family murdered. You wouldn't understand; you've never been betrayed like that."

Airi stayed quiet. She did not dare voice her thoughts, afraid of Sasuke's reaction.

"You don't think I'm capable", he said suddenly, anger lacing his voice.

"W-what?", Airi stuttered, surprised by his words. In fact, she hadn't been thinking that at all.

"Hn", Sasuke scoffed, standing up. "You're just like everyone else", he said, before abruptly leaving.

Airi sighed, looking dejectedly at the empty seat before her. _Itachi-kun, what have you done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eyes

Airi exhaled slowly, as she heard Naruto yelling from her kitchen.

"Airi-nee-chan! Where is my RAMEN? I can't find it!"

Airi patiently made her way to the pantry and pulled out a fresh packet of Ichiraku's Instant Ramen, and handed it to Naruto.

His eyes brightened in excitement, "Yosh! Today's lunch is going to be delicious!"

Airi deadpanned, "Naruto, you have Ramen everyday."

Naruto seemed not to have heard her, already busy slurping down the noodles.

After he finished, he gave a large belch, to which Airi pointedly stared at him.

"Gomen, nee-chan! By the way, Kakashi sensei is back. Our training starts this evening. I can't wait to beat Sasuke!"

Airi pondered, "Is that so? Maybe I'll come by to watch after I am done with my shift at the hospital."

Naruto nodded excitedly, lay down on her couch, and dozed off, mumbling something about waking him up.

Airi shook her head and smiled at the blond boy, tugging a rather heavy book titled, "The Vision of the Eye", from underneath him. Airi was a medical trainee, a job that well suited her helpful personality. Not many people knew, but the eyes had fascinated her from when she was a young child.

In fact, one of the first times she had seen Itachi Uchiha was when he had activated his Sharingan. Of course, she didn't know who he was at the time, her own eyes much too preoccupied with the red glow coming from his. Nevertheless, their first encounter had instilled a passion for ophthalmology in Airi, and so she pursued it with a determined mind.

An hour had passed when Airi glanced at the mahogany clock on her wall. She shook Naruto awake, "Naruto. Get up. You're going to be late."

Naruto swatted her hand away. Airi frowned, "Kakashi won't go easy on you."

She heaved and suddenly snickered. She leaned down and playfully whispered into his ear, "Sasuke became Hokage."

At this, Naruto shot up, and scrambled to his feed. He scowled when he saw Airi laughing heartily.

"No fair, nee-chan. You're mean", he scowled, as he picked up his training gear and left her apartment.

Airi was still giggling as she cleaned up the mess Naruto made when he had ransacked her pantry.

"I am sorry about Naruto. He's not very organized.", a voice exclaimed from behind her.

Airi jumped and whirled around to find Kakashi leaning against the door to her kitchen.

"Kakashi-san", she gasped, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He chuckled, "Sorry about that too. I have a habit of doing that."

Airi offered him a cup of tea, which he graciously accepted.

"How was your mission?"

"Oh as all missions are. Tiring."

"Your team was upset you didn't take them with you".

"I bet Naruto made quite the racket."

Airi grinned, "Hai." And then her smile faltered, "Well, I was mostly referring to Sasuke."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow as a form of inquiry.

"He's distraught. I'm sure you've noticed the change in him. He thinks that he is falling below standards", Airi said quietly.

Kakashi frowned, "That is far from the truth. He knows he's the best in his generation."

"Of course. He follows in his family's footsteps. All of them were great shinobi."

"One was the best."

Airi shifted her eyes away from the silver haired ninja, wishing she hadn't brought up the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi set his cup down. "Did you know him well?"

Airi shook her head and shortly replied, "Not really." _I thought I did,_ she added mentally.

Kakashi noticed the sudden change in her voice. Realizing that he touched a sensitive spot, he decided to leave.

"Well, Airi-san. I came here to tell you that the Hokage requested to meet you today. I believe he wishes to discuss the Chuniin exams with you, considering you're head of the medical team overlooking them."

Airi got up to wash his cup. "The Hokage is taking extreme caution for these exams."

"We have high threat from Sound and Sand and both of them are participating in the Exams."

"I understand. I'll visit him right away."


End file.
